


Chi ha incastrato Kagami Taiga?

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BL, Crack, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Nonsense
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Partecipa all'ottava edizione del P0rnFest Prompt Kagami Taiga/M Chi ha incastrato Kagami Taiga?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chi ha incastrato Kagami Taiga?

  
Titolo: Chi ha incastrato Kagami Taiga?  
Fandom: Kuroko no bsket  
Prompt: Kagami Taiga/M Chi ha incastrato Kagami Taiga?  
Note: non prendetela sul serio.

Mani, grosse mani gli sfilarono i boxer  
Mani, grosse ed enormi mani incominciarono a toccarlo, proprio lì, esatto.  
Mani, grosse e maestose mani lo stavano masturbando.

Un pene, un grosso pene lo stava penetrando.  
Un pene, un grosso e gigantesco lo stava scopando, proprio lì, esatto  
Un pene, un grosso e imponete pene lo stava portando all'inferno (o in  paradiso?)

Per Kagami Taiga quello fu il peggior (o miglior giorno), della sua vita?

O almeno così si narra la leggenda, sempre se lo sia.

 

I cestisti, spettatori, palle da basket, canestri, insomma proprio tutti, hanno sentito o letto questa storia o per sentito dire.  
Tutti pensavano che fosse una  leggenda, altri però credevano che fosse un fan fiction scritta da un malato di mente.  
Nonostante tutti quei dubbi tutti s’erano chiesti una cosa.“Chi ha incastrato Kagami Taiga?”

Nessuno in verità sa chi sia stato a spargere in giro questa voce, tranne colui o colei che ha avuto la brillante idea di pubblicare o raccontare a qualcuno questa storia , alcuni però pensano che sia una cosa accaduto davvero al cestista che quasi spicca il volo.  
Per alcuni è stato lo stesso Kagami a farlo, giusto perché fra un allenamento e l'altro si annoiava e ha scritto la prima cavolata che gli saltava in mente, per comportamento masochista o pura idiozia?  
Per altri invece è stato perché voleva avere quei cinque minuti di notorietà, come se i suoi salti disumani non bastassero eh?  
Per altri ancora è stato un suo rivale con il solo scopo di screditarlo o perché invidioso della sua elevazione, chi lo sa.  
Altri dicevano che fosse stata una fangir o fujoshi, è l'ipotesi più probabile secondo gli studiosi.  
Infine alcuni dicevano che fosse una ragazza a cui Kagami aveva spezzato il cuore dicendo “Sono gay” e l'avesse voluto fargliela pagare chedendo ad un suo parente di tendergli una trappola.  
Alcuni però sono certi che questa è una mega crackata scritta da un pazzo maniaco o maniaca che non aveva nient'altro da fare se non perdere cinque minuti di tempo.

Questo è solo una parte delle voci che circolano, parlare delle altri occuperebbe molto tempo, anni, anzi, secoli ma a quel punto tutti avranno dimenticato questa storia o no? Chi lo sa.  
Ma una cosa è certa nessuno ha idea che in realtà quella è... boh...  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Quel prompt lo vedevo Crack per non scrivere qualcosa del genere.  
> Non prendetela sul serio.


End file.
